Shadows and Light
by aboveskyloft
Summary: Zant has taken over my world and meanwhile I'm busting my butt in the Light Realm trying to find the Princess. Oh, and did I mention I just so happened to bump into this really hot hero that I might have a crush on? Yeah, but come on, what could possibly go wrong? Set during TP; Link/OC story


Chapter 1 – Into the World of Light

It was warm.

That was the first thing my brain registered.

My hand was still gripped tightly around my sword. You might be wondering where I am. Well, pfft, you expect me to know?

I suppose I should introduce myself first though, shouldn't I? Ah, but names aren't important; you'll figure it out later. I am simply Princess Midna's bodyguard.

And a shitty one at that.

Well, I guess I should explain what happened, huh? Well, it all started with that fool Zant, the one who says he should be the one to rule over the Twilight Realm.

I call complete bullshit on that.

Anyways, it started when I was in the Princess's room, helping her choose her outfit for the royal ball that was to take place tomorrow. As usual, she was lounging around while I was in her closet trying to sort through all of her clothes.

"Midna," I started, trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice. I suppose you could call us best friends, only using formalities when in public. Ever since we were at a young age we were always sneaking around the Town Square causing trou- well I wouldn't call it _trouble_.

Well, I guess you could.

"While I do appreciate you sitting there, couldn't you help me sort through your mess of a closet?" I asked sarcastically. She was about to reply when the door suddenly burst open, a feeling of malice washing over the room.

I instantly sunk into the shadows, resting my hand on the hilt of my sword. And who else was to walk in except for the devil himself? Zant.

"Ah, Princess Midna," he sneered. "I apologize for bursting in but I believe we need to discuss something," he demanded, taking a threatening step towards her.

"Zant, I have already told you, I do not wish you to accompany me to the ball," she said, not bothering to keep ice out of her tone.

I felt myself take a step towards him as he drifted closer toward her, practically leering in her face. Midna looked up sharply at him, her finger rising toward the door.

"Zant, I ask of you to leave. For the last time I refuse to go with you. If you do not go I will call for the guards," she threatened, pulling herself out of the chair she had been lazing in.

"Oh, I don't believe we'll need to worry about those guards anytime soon," Zant replied with a smirk. "We won't have to worry about anyone interrupting us." And just like that the door slammed shut, the lock clicking in place.

Midna slowly began to back away onto the balcony, casting a fearful glance at me. Zant slowly raised his hand, a sickening grin forming on his face.

A large blast of dark magic was thrown at her, nearly striking her if it wasn't for me who had darted in front of it, deflecting it with my sword.

I pulled back my lips back in a feral snarl, trying to put as much distance between him and Midna. "Do not lay a hand on her you arrogant fool!" I spat.

Daggers appeared in his grasp, instantly thrust in my direction. I blocked them, gritting my teeth in frustration and anger.

As quick as lightning, he slashed through my shoulder making me cry out in pain. Sweat began to bead on my brow as I shoved him away. "Fuck you!" I yelled, gripping my shoulder, silently praying that he hadn't destroyed any of the tendons.

"Run!" I snapped back at Midna, my eyes never leaving Zant. She tried to make a break for it, only to be thrown back by him.

I rushed to her side, my sword raised as I blocked another attack. I screamed in pain as the bastard lifted me up by my injured shoulder. "Don't you dare!" I screamed, spitting in his face.

His fury seemed to roll over me in waves as he raised me higher. "Let go of her!" I heard Midna yell in rage, a ball of twilight flying from her hands into the other's face.

He cried out, yanking on my arm. I bit my lip to keep the tears from reaching my eyes. "Midna, I told you to run!" I screamed.

Godsdammit she's not listening!

Zant then roughly sent me over the side of the balcony, staring down at me coldly as my arm shot out, my hand barely catching the side in time.

"S-stay away from her," I said breathlessly, my stomach filling with dread. "I won't a-allow you to.." My words were cut off as I cringed in pain. His foot stomped on my tired hand mercilessly.

Midna leapt at him, trying to pull him away. "M-midna.." I murmured, my vision beginning to grow black. "I'm sorry, please..run."

And with that my hand finally slipped, sending me spiraling down into the endless depths of the Twilight Realm.

Huh. It looks like I'm alive. Well, at least I hope I am.

I hesitantly forced my eyes open, only to be blinded by a bright…light? Is that what it's called? I don't know, I've never seen it. I've only been told about it by the elders.

I blinked several time, flinching at the harshness of it. I slowly rolled over onto my stomach, bringing my arms under me to propel myself into a standing position.

And the sight that filled my eyes was something I never thought I'd see.

Standing before me was the Realm of Light.

Dear gods the next time I see Zant he better be ready for his ass to get kicked.


End file.
